Ritsuka's Wings
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: This is just a random funny story that I came up with. It is not meant to be taken seriously. Soubi gets a hold of a mysterious substance and decides to test it on Ritsuka... let's just say, Ritsuka's not too happy with the results!


_

* * *

_

**Discalimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of the characters...

**Notes:** Ok, this is meant to be solely a comedy. Me and a friend that this would be hilarious, and that;s the only reason I wrote it. Usually I try to keep characters true to the orginals, but occasisionlly I will bend them to make funny situations in fanfics... this is one of those. So please, if you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it. I am aware that I am stretching the story.

* * *

_Ritsuka's Wings_

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the art studio where Agatsuma Soubi sat painting. A shadow passed over his canvas and he paused to look up at what was causing the eclipse.

"Kio, would you mind moving?"

"Now Soubi! That's not very nice!" Kio exclaimed with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"That's about as nice as you're gonna get from me." Soubi said as he stood to face him. Kio made a gesture indicating that he knew this much was true. "What do you want?" Soubi asked impatiently.

Kio smiled and replied. "Well… someone I know was in fear of being busted and had to get rid of his stash."

"What are you talking about?"

Kio got a mischievous look on his face and leaned in to whisper into Soubi's ear. As Kio divulged the information, Soubi's eyes widened and he too took up a mischievous look.

"We could have some fun tonight…" Kio said hopefully.

"You know, Kio… I think I will take some…" But Soubi had different plans than Kio.

------

"Ritsuka-kun! Soubi-san is here to pick you up again!" Called the ever-perky Yuiko. At her words, Ritsuka quickly looked out the window.

"Aw shit! What does he want!?" Ritsuka took his time leaving school, but eventually he found himself face-to-face with Soubi.

"Ah, there you are Ritsuka! I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me."

"What so you want, Soubi?"

"Do I have to have a reason to come see you?" Ritsuka nodded. "Actually, I wanted to show you something…" Although Ritsuka didn't like the look on Soubi's face, he followed him to his small apartment.

"What did you want to show me?" Ritsuka asked once they were inside. Soubi went to get what he had received from Kio. When he returned, he had a vial and a couple of syringes in his hand.

"S…Soubi! What's that?!" Ritsuka stammered spying what Soubi was holding suspiciously.

"This will help to strengthen our bond… is that alright?" Soubi asked with a smile.

"What do you mean? How?"

"It's difficult to explain… it's better for me to show you… You trust me don't you, Ritsuka?" Honestly, Ritsuka didn't know if he trusted Soubi or not. He wanted to, nut he wasn't sure. Soubi never told him what he wanted to know, and was constantly lying to him… no, Soubi couldn't be trusted.

"Yes… I trust you…' Ritsuka heard a voice say that sounded very much like his own.

_NO! No, I don't trust you! Stay away from me!_ His mind screamed at him as his body reached out to Soubi.

"What do I do?" Soubi smiled.

"You don't have to do anything. Just sit down here and relax." Ritsuka sat into the chair that Soubi indicated, his heart racing. What was Soubi going to do now? He thought to himself.

"Close your eyes and hold out your arm…" Soubi instructed. Hesitating slightly, Ritsuka obeyed. "This might sting a little…" Soubi cautioned as he injected the strange substance into Ritsuka's arm. Almost immediately after he pulled the needle out, Ritsuka's eyes flew open.

"Soubi! What… what was that?! What did you just give me?!" his hands flew to his head as a variety of strange sensations ran through his body. He felt like he was on fire.

"It's ok, Ritsuka… don't fight it and it'll feel better… Just try to relax…" Soubi coached. Ritsuka tried to relax, but he felt like he was loosing his mind.

"Soubi… Soubi, I can't do this… make it stop!" Ritsuka pleased. Soubi just watched and held him as Ritsuka grew accustomed to the foreign substance. Eventually, he eased into it. When he opened his eyes again, everything seemed different.

"Wow… what is this place?" Ritsuka asked as he looked around as though he has never seen the inside of Soubi's apartment before.

"Soubi chuckled. "How do you feel, Ritsuka? Better?" Ritsuka turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"This is amazing! I feel great! What is that stuff? Give me some more, Soubi!" Ritsuka jumped onto Soubi in an attempt to retrieve the vial from him. Soubi could hardly contain his delight as his back hit the floor, Ritsuka on top of him struggling for the vial.

"No, Ritsuka. This is your first time… we don't want to over do it." Ritsuka pouted as he rested his chin on Soubi's chest.

"Aw… but Soubi! I want some more! I think the other's about worn off already…" But Soubi knew better. He could tell by the constant spastic twitching of Ritsuka's cat ears and tail that the drug had all but worn off… in fact, it had just started. A sound at the door sidetracked Soubi for a moment as the two zeroes who had been staying with him entered. They stopped short, however, upon seeing the two on the floor.

"Oh, looky there! Little Ritsuka's grown more assertive!" they mused. Then Ritsuka jumped up and pranced over to them.

Will you make him give me some more?" Ritsuka pleaded with the two. They both stared in unison from Ritsuka's small, spastic form to Soubi.

"What did you give him?!"

Soubi smirked. "Um… a little of this… a little of that…" the two zeroes turned to look at each other slowly.

"Something tells me that although this may be amusing now… it's going to get ugly really quickly."

"Agreed… let's go." Together they left. Soubi heard them both bust out laughing as soon as the door was closed behind them. Ritsuka looked out the window then turned toward Soubi.

"Hey Soubi! There are people with wings flying outside!" Soubi laughed at his wide-eyed sacrifice.

"No, Ritsuka… remember, people don't have wings…"

"But I saw them! One had black wings and one had white ones!" Ritsuka returned to pouting. "You believe me, don't you Soubi?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course I do…" Soubi replied, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him right now.

"So, how is this supposed to make our bond stronger?" Ritsuka asked as he joined Soubi back on the floor.

"Well… that depends on you…"

"On me?" Ritsuka asked somewhat distractedly as he pawed at something in the air that only he could see. Soubi was further amused by Ritsuka's extreme catlike actions, but finally he took hold of Ritsuka's pawing hand, ending his game. Soubi pulled Ritsuka down and kissed him.

"You know I love you… right Ritsuka?" He asked the younger boy seriously.

"Of course! I love you too, Soubi!" Ritsuka said without hesitation. Never before having heard those words from Ritsuka, Soubi was completely shocked. (Aren't drugs grand! )

"You do?" He asked as he thought to himself: _Or is that just the drugs talking?_ But then he also knew that it was equally possible that Ritsuka really felt that way and the drugs were just allowing him to finally express his feelings. He hoped so much that this was the case.

Ritsuka nodded and recommenced his pawing of the air. Soubi stopped him again.

"If that's really true… then we can make our bond unbreakable tonight. Would you like that?"

"Sure! Whatever you want, Soubi!" Ritsuka said as he jumped up and bounded after what Soubi could only guess was an invisible butterfly.

_Whatever I want, huh? But I wander what it is that _you_ really want, Ritsuka…_ But Soubi would worry about that later. He had been given permission to do as he pleased with the one he loved, so he intended to take full advantage of this possibly once-in-a-lifetime situation. _You might kill me later, Ritsuka… but you consented…_ Rising, Soubi caught the frolicking Ritsuka, his precious sacrifice.

"Ritsuka, I want you to know that no matter what you may think of me later… I really do love you. Not just because I was told too… no, I love you because of who you are… I know you may not understand that right now, but one day you will…" Ritsuka calmed slightly as Soubi's solemn words and looked up into his gentle eyes.

"Soubi?" he asked softly, but Soubi stopped any more words with a kiss; this one longer and more passionate then their normal ones, (not like Ritsuka could really tell in his current state). Soubi then removed Ritsuka's shirt and carried him over to his bed. To Soubi's slight surprise and relief, Ritsuka didn't protest. Again Soubi couldn't help but to wonder whether that was due solely to the drugs or maybe Ritsuka's true feelings had anything to do with it.

_Please, my little Ritsuka… let it be the latter…_

_------_

Ritsuka woke, his head spinning and his body aching.

"Ah… what happened to me? Was there another fight?" He rubbed his sore head wearily. "Where am I?" He looked around the empty, blurry room and realized that he was not only in Soubi's apartment, but also in Soubi's bed. "Ugh… it stinks of Soubi! Why am I here? I can't remember anything from last night… Great, that's all I need… more lost memories." As his vision slowly cleared, he noticed another oddity. The fact that his clothes were strewn across the floor instead of being on his body shocked him into full consciousness. His hands shot to his head where his adorable cat ears should have resided.

"My… my EARS!" Ritsuka shrieked. Then realization hit him as he cried out. "SOUBI!!!!!"

------

Back in the art studio, Soubi continued on his painting from yesterday, when he looked up suddenly.

"What's wrong, Soubi?" Kio asked.

"I could have sworn someone just called out my name…"

"I didn't hear anything…" About that time, Soubi's cell phone rang. He went to see who it was and saw Ritsuka's name on the small screen. Soubi's eyes widened slightly as he quickly closed the phone and sat it down. Kio peered over his shoulder, knowing that it was highly unusual for Soubi not to answer a call from Ritsuka.

"What? You're not going to answer it?" Soubi didn't answer his question. Slowly, Kio put it together. "Wait… you didn't give him that stuff did you? Soubi! What did you do to him?! He's just a kid!" Kio roared at him.

Soubi smirked and replied, "Well, he's not now…"

Kio's mouth dropped open. "You… you didn't… YOU TOOK THAT POOR KID'S EARS?! Soubi, how could you?! Now, not only are you a stalker and pervert, but you're also a pedophile!"

"He consented…"

"Yeah, anyone would consent to anything on their first high!"

"Maybe…"

------

Forcing himself to contain his rage, Ritsuka got up and got ready for school. He put on a large coat and a hat, although it was early fall. He knew that he looked strange, but at least no one would notice that his eats and tail were gone. Slamming the door behind him, he left for school.

He avoided everyone and sank down into his desk chair, trying desperately to become invisible. Then Yuiko came in.

"Ritsuka-kun! Hey, what's the matter? Do you have a cold or something?" Ritsuka just shook his head. Then the teacher came in.

"Teacher! Ritsuka's wearing a hat in school!" Cried one of the annoying girls that constantly tried to get even with Yuiko for being friends with him. The teacher turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. She's right, hats are not allowed in school."

Ritsuka's heart sped up. _No, I can't take it off… what would they say?!_

"I'm sorry, sensei… but I can't take it off!"

"Ritsuka, don't be silly! It's just a hat! Please remove it." She replied politely. Before Ritsuka could respond, one of the girls reached out and yanked the hat off, exposing his earless head. The entire room fell silent, even Yuiko stared at him in shock.

"He… he doesn't have any eats!" Someone cried out.

"Ritsuka… what happened?" The teacher asked staring in shock. Even _she_ still had her ears.

_No… it couldn't be…Agatsuma-san…could it?_ She thought to herself.

Not giving them a chance to say anything else, Ritsuka bolted from the classroom.

_I shouldn't have come to school today at all!_ He ran from the school as fast as he could.

Walking through the city streets, Ritsuka decided that he needed fake ears like that one zero had. The only problem was that he had never seen any in any of the stores he had been to.

_I wonder if they only have them in stores for adults…_ Giving up his search, Ritsuka stopped and sat on a bench in the park.

_Soubi…how could you? I trusted you! How could you do this to me… you say that you love me… but if that's true, why did you do this to me? Why did you make me forget? You know how afraid I am of forgetting again…_ Eventually, the warm sun eased Ritsuka to sleep until he heard people approach him.

"Loveless!" Ritsuka looked up at the two people standing over him. "Call your fighter!" one of them commanded.

Ritsuka stood and turned away. "No."

"What?! Call your fighter! Now!" One of them reached out and grabbed Ritsuka's arm roughly.

Ritsuka glared at them. "I said no!" there was no way he was going to call for Soubi. He never wanted to see Soubi again.

"Maybe you don't know who're you're dealing with, Loveless… We are Zero! We feel no pain, but we know very well how to create it in others…" he shoved Ritsuka down onto the hard ground and put his foot on top of Ritsuka's throat. "Now… Call your fighter. Before I crush your windpipe!"

"No…" Ritsuka rasped as he struggled against the zero. Still, part of him called out to Soubi. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop his mind from screaming Soubi's name.

Just as the lights around him started to fade, Ritsuka felt the zero's foot lift from his throat.

"Stay away from Ritsuka!" he heard a familiar voice scream. "If you want a battle, come find me. Leave Ritsuka alone!"

Ritsuka rubbed his bruised neck until his brain had enough oxygen again to form coherent thoughts.

"Fine! We declare a battle by word spell!" The zero shouted.

"We accept! Automatic systems engage."

"Kill him!" Ritsuka shouted from behind Soubi. The three turned to face him and stared as he pointed at Soubi.

"What?" The zeroes asked shocked.

"I said, you zeroes, kill Soubi!"

"Damn, what did you do to your sacrifice?!"  
Soubi smiled. "It's alright, Ritsuka. After the battle, you can punish me all you want…"

Ritsuka's face reddened, part from rage, and part from embarrassment.

"Just finish the fight…" Ritsuka mumbled.

"Yes, master."

After the fight was over, Ritsuka didn't even say one word to Soubi. He wasn't ready to face him. Thankfully, neither of them had sustained any major damage, so Ritsuka didn't feel any guilt about leaving Soubi alone.

Silently, Ritsuka walked home, sore, weak and confused. He forced all thoughts from his mind, trying to just forget everything that had happened that day, but the one time he wanted to forget, he couldn't. Opening the door to his home, Ritsuka heard his mother rush from the kitchen.

"Ritsuka! You're home!" She smiled broadly at him.

"Hey mom. I'm going to bed." He stopped when he looked back to his mother's face. It had gone ghostly white as she stared and dropped the plate she was holding. He had forgotten to put his hat back on; he had forgotten that he no longer had ears.

"Your ears… they're gone! What did you do?! My Ritsuka would never do such a horrible thing! What happened to my Ritsuka?!" She snapped. Ritsuka mage a lunge for the stairs but his crazed mother stopped him. She held a piece of the broken plate in her hand. Ritsuka stopped as his mother lashed out at him with the sharp object. Before long, she had pinned Ritsuka down and was continuously slashing at him. He could feel his warm blood seeping out of his already weakened body.

"Mother! Stop! Please, stop! It hurts! Please, just stop this!" Ritsuka pleaded with her.

Then he heard the door fly open. Soubi rushed in to save him for the second time that day. He struggled with Ritsuka's mother.

"Ritsuka, RUN!"

"No! We have to calm her down!" No matter what his mother did to him, Ritsuka just couldn't bring himself to hurt her or to let someone else hurt her.

"How?!" Soubi asked as he continued to struggle with her.

"Her medicine!" Ritsuka ran to her room and grabbed her medicine. When he returned, Soubi managed to force it down her and she soon fell asleep.

Before Ritsuka could stop himself, he ran into Soubi's arms.

"Thank you, Soubi!" For once it was Ritsuka who initiated the kiss, not Soubi, and this kiss, although not entirely like those of the previous night, was much more intimate than their usual ones.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said tentatively as he looked into his young sacrifice's eyes.

"Now, this does not mean that I have forgiven you!!" Ritsuka screamed at him. He leaned his head onto Soubi's chest, letting Soubi comfort him from the immense pain that his mind and body felt.

"Ritsuka… I'm sorry…" Ritsuka shook his head.

"Don't be… just don't make me forget again… ok?"

"Yes, master… I love you…" Ritsuka just gave a slight nod, but in his mind he thought, _I love you too, Soubi…_

The next morning, Ritsuka was relieved to wake up in his own bed, clothes on. Only one thing was out of place. There was a small package sitting beside his bed with a note on top. It was from Soubi.

_Ritsuka,_

_I thought these might be useful for you…_

_Love Soubi_

Inside was a pair of fake ears and a tail that greatly resembled the ones that he had lost. Ritsuka smiled and put them on.

_Thanks Soubi…_


End file.
